Lookalike
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: The Mugiwara crew comes on an old mediaval Island, with a princess, castle and soldiers. But the fun comes when the Princess looks like Nami...for RubyxLuffy, 200th reviewer


**Haya! This story is for LuffyxRuby cuz she was the 200th reviewer =3 thank you very much! R&R please!**** Btw, I'm back from my 2 week long vacation so I'm gonna update again =3 and I have written new chapters so I have to typ it all over 3= and I have a pocket pc with word so that's easier too XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**...  
**

Once upon a time….

It's a beautiful and peaceful day on sunny. The waves are nice and the seagulls don't shut their mouths…Usopp shut them down which gave the crew something to eat. It was peaceful again until…

"Guys! We're gonna dock!" yelled Nami exited. Everyone looked with wide surprised eyes at her.

"Why?" asked Usopp "It's a little island and you just said that it wasn't on the log pose…?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know…But there's a huge enormous castle there!" said Nami "I wanna see it!"

"For treasure?" asked Zoro with a smirk

"N…No! I always wanted to be a princess! Don't you Robin?" Robin looked away "What kind of girl are you!"

"Shishishi! We're gonna dock!" yelled Luffy happy

"Alright!"

The straw-hat crew prepared for the island. Only Nami and Luffy were exited and the others didn't care much. Nami was irritated about that so she was going to do something about it…

"~~Oh Robin ~~Oh Chopper~~ it's an old medieval~~ with old bookstores~~ and Robin you must like it, you like history right?" Nami saw something sparkle in their eyes and they worked harder. Nami had a gigantic grin on her face. "And Sanji~~They have old ingredients there and old, never made by you, receipts~~"

"Haai! Nami-swan! I'm going to look for a receipt and I'm going to make it for you!" yelled Sanji in his Love-Love mode

"Baka…" whispered Zoro

"And Zoro~" Zoro turned and saw Nami standing behind him with a grin. "They have beautiful old weapons and training stuff thingies there~~"

"Training stuff thingies?"

"Uhhuh~~"

"Did you know that you have to say something better to convince me?"

"You're going!" yelled Nami pulling on Zoro's cheek "Luffy!"

"Haai!"

"Meat!"

"Sugee!"

'That was easy' thought Nami 'let's see…Franky and Chopper…"

"~~Oh Franky~~ They have old boat materials~~ Sunny would look pretty with old medieval thingies~"

"She wouldn't look pretty but I'm interested…"

'Sweet! One to go'

"Oh Usopp~~"

"Hmm?" hummed Usopp

~Silence~

"Watch the ship, bub"

"Whaaaaat!"

The ship docked on the island and everyone walked from sunny after the anchor being placed.

"Ok! I'm going to the castle!" Nami turned and wanted to walk

"Nami!" yelled everyone

"Yea?"

"Our money…." Nami sighed, turned and gave them their money. "Don't spend it to fast" said Nami mostly looking at Luffy.

"Haai" said everyone and they walked away. Nami sighed again and she looked at the beautiful castle on the hill. She smiled and walked to the hill.

!#$%^&*()_+

Luffy walked through town and found some meat shops. And he already spends all his money…

"You're gonna have troubles with Nami…" said Chopper

"I know…" said Luffy with a pout. Chopper looked around for a bookstore but he found something else…

"Why is Zoro on the roof?" asked Chopper

"I think he's lost…" said Luffy with a grin

"Ah…hontou?" They walked further. Chopper found his bookstore and they saw Robin too.

"Ah, you found it already?" asked Robin sarcastic with a sweet smile. Chopper smiled. Luffy stayed outside and ate his meat. Luffy let his meat fall after hearing a scream.

'Nami?' thought Luffy

"Nami?" said Chopper

"Navigator-san?" said Robin

"Hmm?" hummed Zoro

"Nami-swan?" said Sanji

"Nami-nesan?" said Franky

Everyone run towards the scream…Luffy had to pull Zoro with him, because he went towards the wrong direction, but they ran…

"Guys, there's something wrong…" said Chopper.

"What?" asked Zoro

"Nami's smell comes from right but her scream was from the left…" said Chopper.

"Weird" said Zoro "But we have to hurry, it doesn't matter who it is, she's in trouble!" Everyone nods and runs towards the scream. Their jaw lay on the ground and eyes wide after seeing who it is. It's a girl with orange hair, a beautiful dress, brown eyes…easily said…looking the same as Nami. Or…?

"N…Nami?" asked Chopper. Sanji and Franky came too.

"Nami-swan?"

"No…" everyone looked at the one who said that

"No? Luffy what no?" asked Sanji offended

"That's not Nami…" said Luffy

"What?" said his crew

"I dunno…but that's not Nami…"

"Well, duh, she wears different clothes!" said Sanji.

"That's not Nami!" said Luffy "But either way, we have to help her she's in trouble!" They looked at her again and they saw three soldiers, grabbing her wrist.

"Yea, you're right" said Zoro with a smirk and grabbing his sword.

Zoro and Sanji ran to the three soldiers.

"Tell me captain-san, why is that not Nami?" asked Robin slightly curious.

"Well…this Nami is pretty…" said Luffy unsecure

"So our Navigator-san is ugly?"

"No! No…it's…weird…" said Luffy "Euhm…what's one step higher of being pretty?"

"Beautiful?" asked Robin

"Yea! Our Nami is beautiful" said Luffy with a grin. Robin's eyes widened.

'Captain-san doesn't know what the meaning of that word is…I think that if he says it to Nami that she's going mad…and he doesn't know why…' thought Robin with a smile.

"Also…" began Luffy

"Also?" asked Robin

"I get a weird feeling when I'm with Nami…but I don't have that from her…" said Luffy again looking at Zoro and Sanji while slaughtering the three soldiers. Robin's eyes widened and she gave a soft chuckle

'Cute…' thought Robin

The Nami-look alike girl sat on the ground and Luffy walked to her giving his hand to her. She looked at it and took it. She stood up and looked at him

"What's your name?" asked Luffy

"It's Nami, you shit for brains!" said Sanji mad

"It's not!" yelled Luffy

"It's Nami!" yelled Sanji again "Something's from with your memory!"

"It's not Nami" said Robin with a smile. Everyone looked at Robin and their eyes widened, except for Luffy and Robin who had a smile. The real Nami stood next to her with wide eyes. The Nami-look alike had also wide eyes.

"Wha…how…huh?" said Sanji "How did you know?"

"What's your name?" asked Luffy again ignoring Sanji

"M…My name is Umi…" said the Nami-look alike still looking at Nami.

"Funny..." said Zoro "Nami means wave and Umi means sea or ocean…" Nami walked to Umi and looked at her face.

"Wow…You really look like me…" said Nami

"Well, actually…" Luffy been cut off

"Let's go to sunny! We can talk there further, and it's saver" said Robin reminding them that soldiers where after her.

"Good idea" said Franky with a nod. They walked to the ship. Robin and Luffy walked next to each other. Luffy looked behind him to Nami and Umi.

"Their smell…" whispered Luffy

"What?" asked Robin

"Their smell is different, Nami smells like mikans but Umi smells like perfume…"

"Really? And you can smell that?" asked Robin

"Ah, Umi grabbed my hand and it smelled like perfume but if Nami grabs my hand, it smells like mikans"

"Hontou?" asked Robin. She looked at Nami and Umi and gave a soft smile. She can't see the difference. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Umi looked at Chopper, then at Zoro, then at someone with heart eye(s) then at Franky, Nami and she's looking at Luffy for a long, long time.

Nami looked at Umi and noticed that she's looking at Luffy. Nami looked at Luffy and doesn't see something interesting.

'What's so special about Luffy's back?' thought Nami. Nami looked at Umi again and she saw her

blush. '…What?' The crew went on Sunny. Umi looked around with awe.

"Ey guys, back alr…" Usopp stopped "WHY ARE THERE TWO NAMI'S!"

"There's not two…" said Luffy "This is Nami and this is Umi" Luffy pointed to Nami and Umi.

"Ah, hontou?...I'm going back to bed…." Said Usopp

"STAY HERE!" yelled everyone.

"tgg…"

They sat in the kitchen/dining room. Everyone was drinking something and talking

"Why were those guys chasing you?" asked Zoro

"Well…Euhm…I don't know if you guys would believe me, but I'm a princess from this island and I wanted a day off, but they won't let me…." Said Umi sad "So my father told the soldiers to chase me…"

~Silence~

"Ah, Really?" asked Sanji. Umi nods and looked at her tea.

"Well, you can stay here and have some fun with us" grinned Luffy "We fish, we play cards, we sing, we play games and lots of other stuff!" Umi smiled but she also looked worried

"It seems like a wonderful idea but I can't leave the castle like that, it's actually forbidden…" Everyone sighed and thought for a moment. The crew turned and looked at Nami. Nami's eyes widened.

"W…Wait…no, I can't!" said Nami

"It's only for a day…" said Zoro

"And you always wanted to be a princess" said Robin

"Only for one day, it can't be a problem" said Franky

"B…But…What if I have to full in papers or something"

"You don't have to…" said Umi with a soft smile "and I think that it's a wonderful idea, I can pay you if you want…"

"And I think that it's a wonderful idea too, it's a deal" said Nami with a smile

'bellifreak' thought everyone

"Ok, how does 100 million belli sound"

"Wow, you really want a day off…" said Nami "But it sounds great to me, although…Luffy and Zoro are even more worth…"

"OI!" said Luffy and Zoro

"It's fine 100 million sounds nice!" said Luffy

"Don't decide on your own!"

"Hell I do!"

"Why would I be happy with 100 million!"

"You're spoiled!" said Luffy mad

"Ha! I'm spoiled! Ever looked at yourself? Do you have any proof"

"You would be happy in the past with 100 million belli…" murmured Luffy. Nami's eyes widened

_Bellemere, The island is free again when I have 100 million belli!_

"You ass…" whispered Nami "Ok, 100 million is fine…and for how long?"

"2 days?" said Umi more than asking. Nami frowned and looked at an invisible spot on the ground. 'Sleeping in a castle…playing like a princess…Sounds interesting…' thought Nami. Nami looked at Umi and wanted to talk but Luffy cut her off by pulling in her shirt, outside the dining room. Everyone looked surprised. Robin looked more interested then surprised. Nami yelped while being pulled by Luffy. Luffy turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong with you!" seethed Nami through her teethes.

"I pay you 150 million berri, if you don't stay two days" said Luffy with a serious but pained expression. Nami's eyes widened and her lips parted

"W…Why?" asked Nami surprised

"I don't trust her…" said Luffy. Nami needed 10 minutes to register what Luffy just said.

"Define that…" said Nami slightly mad and irritated

"How can you be sure that she's a princess to begin with?" asked Luffy. Nami's blinked.

"Why not! Did you see her necklaces with all the diamonds! They're huge!"

"Ok, imagine, you wear huge diamond necklaces, will people think that you're a princess?" asked Luffy with a frown. Nami's eyes widened and her lips parted

"Euhm…Well…." Nami sighed and looked with a mad frown at Luffy. Luffy frowned back at her. "It's hard to admit but you're…." Nami looked at Luffy with huge eyes. Luffy frowned confused and cocked his head. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the diningroom. Nami grabbed his vest (not his wrist, which will stretch) and Luffy turned back looking at Nami. "…right…" said Nami. Luffy looked at Nami with an expressionless face. "You're sure you're an idiot…?" asked Nami. Luffy's expressions face turned into a grin. He put his index finger before his mouth.

"Shhhh…" said Luffy making a shushing sound. Nami eyes widened and Luffy walked further

'THE HELL WAS THAT!'

Nami ran after Luffy and she looked at him. She walked next to him upstairs

"10 times 2…" said Nami narrowing her eyes to him

Luffy looked at Nami and shrugged. Nami sighed relieved. She jumped up in surprise when Luffy began to laugh.

"I'm hungry! I want 20 stacks of meat!" yelled Luffy happy while holding his arms up

't…twenty!' thought Nami 'coincidence?' Luffy looked at her and smiled while shrugging his shoulders. She looked with wide scared eyes at him.

"T..The hell happened with you!" yelled Nami

Luffy laughed again and opened the dining room door. Everyone looked weird at them. Nami still glared at Luffy and Luffy smiled

"Nami-swan, what happened?" asked Sanji. Nami looked at Sanji and the same thing played in her head 'shhh…' Nami looked at Luffy again and looked mad. She ignored Sanji and talked:

"Princess Umi, Luffy will go with you now to inspect if you're a real princess!" said Nami.

"Let me go, Nami-swan!" yelled Sanji

"No, it must be Luffy…" Sanji cried in the corner

"baka…" said Zoro with one eye open and a smirk.

Luffy turned to Nami and made a throaty noise. Nami glared at him and smiled

"I can play the same game…" whispered Nami, only for Luffy to hear. Umi nodded

"I understand" she stood up and walked to Nami. She bowed. "Thank you, I really appreciate it" Luffy looked confused at Nami.

"D…Does that mean that you're gonna stay two days?" asked Luffy.

"No, One day and not more" smiled Nami. Umi looked surprised and frowned.

"I…I understand…" smiled Umi "Then, Luffy-san, if you want to come now…" said Umi. Luffy nodded slightly and turned to Nami. Nami smiled and waved goodbye.

Luffy pouted and stuck his tongue out.  
-xxxxxxxx-

"Ok, Luffy-san, we're almost there…" said Princess Umi

"Hai…" said Luffy looking at the ground. Umi turned and noticed his depression

"What's wrong?" asked Umi looking worried at Luffy. Luffy looked up and his eyes widened "What's wrong!" asked Umi even more worried.

"Euhm…sorry…It's rare seeing Nami…I mean…someone looking like Nami, worried…" grinned Luffy. Umi smiled and turned again. They walked to the castle and walked through the huge castle port. Luffy looked around in the beautiful castle. Luffy asked two or three questions about the rooms and the people. They walked to the dining room and she opened the big doors. Luffy's eyes twinkled with stars after seeing the big dining table with filled with food, but someone sat there, eating. He had a big crown on his head and a gray beard. He also wore a red with white cape. Umi walked closer and bowed. Luffy stood still and cocked an eyebrow. Umi walked closer to the person and talked to him. He looked at Luffy and frowned.

"Are you sure he won't interrupt your ceremony?" he asked

'Ceremony? What ceremony?' thought Luffy with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, father" nodded Umi a bit sad. Luffy frowned.

"Ok, then" Umi walked back and smiled. Luffy only frowned.

"What kind of ceremony?" asked Luffy. Umi thought for a sec, what Luffy didn't trust, and started talking.

"It's a ceremony for the king and queen. It's their anniversary" Luffy cocked his head, but faked a smile

"Ok!" Luffy walked ahead to the castle port "so Nami has to come today?" asked Luffy turning to Umi.

"No, No, tomorrow, it's too late now…" smiled Umi

'to late? We left sunny at 10 pm…' thought Luffy. Luffy walked back to the dining room and opened the doors. Umi wanted to stop him but it was too late.

"Yo, ossan, What did Umi tell about me?" asked Luffy

'O…Ossan…' thought both

"My daughter said that you're a guest and that you don't interrupt her ceremony"

'Her?' thought Luffy "And what is this ceremony?" asked Luffy. Umi pulled Luffy out of the dining room and pushed him to the castle port. Luffy turned and looked at her with a mad expression. He grabbed her wrist and held a tight hold of it.

"Don't you…" began Luffy "ever dare top hurt my navigator in any way, and I will forget that you're a princess or that you're even are a girl, understood?" Umi nodded with a pained and scarred expression, trying to look into his eyes, which were concealed under his hat. He let go of her and walked away. "I only do this because I trust Nami" she heard him say before he walked downhill. She looked at the ground and rubbed her wrist.

'she's lucky…' thought Umi with a sign

-xxxxx-

"I'm back!" yelled Luffy. The dining room door and aquarium room door went open and the crewmembers went on deck.

"And how was it?" asked Franky

"yea, she's a princess, indeed, but…"

"I told you, didn't I?"

"BUT she has a ceremony tomorrow and you have to replace her tomorrow, so that's weird…"

"Really, what kind of ceremony?" asked Robin.

"Her parents anniversary, but when I wanted to ask her father what kind of anniversary, she cut me of and pushed me outside" said Luffy.

"Really?" asked Usopp

"What did you tell her?" asked Chopper "I hope something badass" Luffy looked at Nami for a sec but looked away fast again.

"Don't remember anymore" said Luffy as he shrugged his shoulders. He yawned and walked to the men quarters.

"But I'm going to sleep, I'm tired!" said Luffy obviously tired. Nami looked at him and frowned. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and walked away doing their things. Nami walked to the men quarters and opened the door finding a Luffy almost sleeping.

"Luffy..."

"Hmm?"

"If something happen to me will you save me then?"

"Yea..." murmered Luffy. Nami smiled and closed the door, happy that Luffy is her captain.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Knock, knock.

Nami opened the men quarter door and looked through the opening. Everyone was still sleeping and it was really early.

"Luffy, I'm going, I thought you wanted to know" whispered Nami not knowing if Luffy was even awake. Nami jumped up in surprise after seeing Luffy sitti up.

"When do we have to pick you up?" asked Luffy with a yawn

"You don't have to" said Nami with a sweet smile.

"Ok, be carefull" murmered Luffy while rubbing his eye.

"Will do"

"NAMI-SWAN! I love you~" yelled Sanji in his sleep. Nami cocked her eyebrow in irritation but smiled when Zoro threw his pillow to his head. Luffy laughed, yawned and waved to waved back and closed the door. She walked to the deck and stood near the railing. She sighed and smiled. She jumped of Sunny and walked towards the castle. She was near the castle port and saw three soldiers.

"Princess! What are you doing here!" asked a soldier.

"Euhm...I went for a walk" smiled Nami with an uneasy smile.

"This early? And why do you wear those clothes, your highness?"

"I couldn't sleep, that's why. And I don't wanna be reqonized in the crowd so I wore different clothes" lied Nami fast giving herself a mental pat on the head.

"O..ok, but this is the last time" said the soldier. Nami nodded and went inside. She looked inside and smiled.

"Umi-Ojou-sama?" whispered Nami "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Nami-chan" whispered Umi back. She stood upstairs and smiled. Nami walked upstairs and went in here room. Her room was big with white walls. Her bed stood in the middle of her room and she had french doors on the rightside. She also had a big white closet and a make-up table with three mirrors. She had beautiful candles decorated with diamonds.

"Beautiful" smiled Nami. Umi laughed and picked a beautiful dress out off her closet.

"Wear this, the crown and make yourself comfortable by using my make-up" smiled Umi "walk to the dining room when you're ready and you meet my father and mother there, the diningroom is downstairs and then left" Nami nodded in understanding. She put the dress on and Umi put Nami's clothess on. "I see you at three pm"

"Ok" nodded Nami. Umi walked downstairs and she left the castle by using the kitchen door.

"So many make-up!" yelled Nami happy as a little kid with a mountain made out from candy. She was in heaven. Nami put a bit of make-up on her face and brushed her hair after that. She walked to the french door and opened it. She stepped on the balcony and enjoyed the summer breeze. She looked at the sea and she saw Sunny. She saw Luffy sitting on her head. She also saw Umi running to Sunny. She smiled and put the little diamond, gold crown on her head. She walked downstairs towards to the dining room.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Luffy-san" said Umi. Luffy looked at Umi with an expressionless face and waved a bit.

"Zoro, Umi is down there, could you let the ladder down?" demanded Luffy more then asking.

"You could pull her up" said Zoro already walking to the ladder and letting it down aleady knowing what Luffy was going to say.

"I could, but I don't"

"Yea, yea, I know..." said Zoro helpi Umi up "Well, princess, welcome to playship Sunny" Umi smiled and walked on deck.

"What do you wanna play, princess?" asked Usopp exited "Hide and seek?"

"Poker?" asked Franky

"Or something to eat first?" asked Sanji

"Something to eat, I haven't eat yet" smiled Umi while rubbung her tummy

"Food it is" smiled Sanji "Oi, Luffy, are you hungry too?"

"Euhm, yea, I'm coming" said Luffy still checking the castle " Umi, when are you gonna see Nami again?"

"Euhm, 3 pm" said Umi innocent. Luffy was quiet again.

"Ok" murmered Luffy.

"Dinner's ready in 15 minutes"

-xxxxxxxx-

"Daughter, could you past the salt?" asked the queen. Nami looked at the salt next to her and then at the queen 20 chairs next to her.

"Certainly, 'mother'" said Nami. She grabbed the salt and walked to the queen.

"Thank you, daughter"

"Yo...My pleasure" said Nami with a bow. She walked back and sat down.

"Are you ready for the ceremony?"

'Sanji-kun cooks better' thought Nami

"Daughter?"

"Euhm, yes, father?"

"Are you ready for the ceremony?"

"Yes, father?"

"Ok, then, go to the dressing room when you're ready"

"Ok, I will..." said Nami a bit confused. She stood up and walked out the dining room.

'Umi look like me so...do her parents look like my parents?' thought Nami. Nami looked around 'Where is the dressing room?'

-xxxxxxxx-

"Woow, Sanji-san! You cook better than my cook" said Umi exited.

"Really?" asked Sanji surprised but also with a proudly smile.

"Un!" smiled Umi.

"Thank you, Princess-swan!" said Sanji in his love state.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Chopper.

"Euhm, hide and seek" smiled Umi. Usopp end Chopper cheered happy.

"Luffy, do you wanna play too?" asked Usopp. Luffy looked at Usopp and then at Umi.

"Euhm, I think that I'm gonna fish..." said Luffy while grabbing a fishing rod "I'm gonna play with poker so call me then" Chopper and Usopp frowned but still nodded. Luffy always wanted to play with them.

"I'm the seeker!" yelled Usopp already forgetting about Luffy

-xxxxxxxx-

"Please, wear this dress" Nami finally found the dressing room and looked at a beautiful white dress. 'White...? It looks like a weddingdress...' Nami's eyes widened 'W...Wedding cerenomy! There's only one way to find out...'

"So when exactly is my wedding?" asked Nami.

"Half three, your highness"

-silence-

'I see you at 3 pm...SHE FRAMED ME! Luffy was right!' yelled Nami in her head 'goddamned, what am I gonna do! No, wait...she comes 30 minutes earlier...thank goodness..' Nami sighed relieved 'Nothing to worry about...'

-xxxxxxxx-

Hours went and the whole crew played games with Umi. The clock reaches 3 and Umi had to go back to her castle.

"Guys, thank you very much for the wonderful day" bowed Umi "Tell that to your captain when he wakes up" Umi looked at Luffy, sleeping on Sunny's head.

"Will do" smiled Robin. Umi smiled back and turned walking back to her castle and letting a crying Sanji behind.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Where is she! She's already 10 minutes late" whispered Nami mad 'And I can't escape, there are soldiers everywhere...!' Nami turned and jumped up in surprise 'I..is that...?'

-xxxxxxxx-

Nami climbed up the ladder and jumped on deck.

"Oi, guys, I'm back!" yelled Nami happy.

"Nami-swan! Welcome back!" said Sanji in his love-love mode. Nami smiled and yawned.

"Ok, I'm going to lie back! I'm tired!"

"Nami, which way do we have to go?" asked Zoro.

"Euhm, that way..." said Nami pointing to the north-east while looking on her log pose.

"That way it is" sain Zoro pulling the anchor in. Luffy woke up and sat, seeing the island going smaller. He looked at the wheel seeing Franky.

"Oi..." said Luffy.

"Ey, mugiwara-aniki! Nami-nechan is back so we're going, ow!" yelled Franky. Luffy jumped from Sunny's head and walked to the deck. Everyone stood on the deck and watched him. Kuffy looked at Nami in her beach chair and looked at his crew again. He walked to Robin and looked at her watch.

'3.35...' thought Luffy "Where is Nami?" asked Luffy. Everyone looked confused, but Robins eyes widened

"Not again..." said Sanji "The orange haired chick there in the beach chair in N mi, and I'm right this time!"

"Oi, Nami" yelled Luffy. Nami sat up and yawned looking at Luffy

"Yea?"

"What's your sisters name?" asked Luffy with narrowed eyes. Nami's eyes widened.

"Luffy, are you an idiot! She knows!"

"shh!" said Robin looking at Nami.

"What's your mothers name?" asked Luffy. Nami stayed quiet. "Thought so..." Luffy walked to Nami and grabbed her wrist. "So Umi, let's go back to your castle" He walked to the railing "I'll be right back" He pulled Umi with him and jumped of from Sunny.

"Oi, Luffy! How did you know that she wasn't Nami!" yelled Sanji but Luffy didn't answer.

"Umi is pretty, that's why..." giggled Robin watching Luffy's back.

-Silence-

"So Nami is ugly..." said Sanji with a beating vien.

"No..." smiled Robin sweet "Nami is beautiful..."

-xxxxxxxx-

"Where's Nami!" asked Luffy mad

"In the ceremonial room..." said Umi sad "She's getting married and she can't go away..."

"Say what! And when did you plan on going back!" yelled Luffy getting angrier.

"Not! I don't wanna marry someone who I never saw!" yelled Umi pounding on his back with her other hand.

"Nami neither! She doesn't even know all the people there! She only did this for your day of and the 100 million berri!" yelled Luffy even louder "So tell me where the fucking room is or I throw you in the middle of the sea!" Umi thought for a sec and sighed

"Walk through the castle to the garden and then to the left" Luffy ran faster and walked past the soldiers. The soldiers ran after Luffy and Luffy ran to his left towards the ceremonial room.

-xxxxxxxx-

'Just ask "Do you want to be his wife" so that I can say" no"...' thought Nami nervous looking at her soon to be husband.

"And do you, princess Umi, be his beloved wife, in bad and good times, sickness and health?" Nami opened her mouth but someone was faster

"Like hell NO!" yelled Luffy slamming the doors open. Everyone looked with huge eyes at him, but Nami had a slightly blush and a huge smile "This is your princess" yelled Luffy holding his hand in the air. Luffy walked to Nami and picked her bridal style up in his arms "And this is my princess, so back off!"

"Do you have any proof!" yelled a knight.

"Umi doesn't have this tatoage, but my navigator has!" said Luffy and he walked away with a red Nami.

"U..Umi-san, have you ever seen the prince?" asked Nami

"N..No, I haven't..."

"Look at him..." said Nami with a sweet smile. Umi looked at the prince and her eyes widened.

"Y...you..."

"O yea...by the way, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and this is Cat burglar Namii, and we're part of the mugiwara kaizoku, nice to meet you" and he walked away, leaviing everyone open mouthed

-xxxxxxxx-

"By the way...didn't the prince look like me?"

"Ah, he did, the only difference was the scar, he didn't have one" Luffy smiled, not noticing that he still caried Nami in his arms.

"Luffy, how did you know that she wasn't me?"

"Well, she's pretty but you are beautiful and you smell like mikans but she smelled like crappy parfume, and I get a funny feeling when I'm with you but I don't get that from you" said Luffy bluntly and with a grin. Nami was crimson red.

"Euhm, when did you become so smart? I mean you knew what 10 times 2 was..."

"I don't wanna be an idiot anymore so I began to learn myself a few things.."

"Why do you even care if you're an idiot? You like being an idiot..."

"So that you are nicer to me"

"W...What?" asked Nami surprised

"Did it work?"

"I never thought of you being an idiot!"

"Did too! You always called me an idiot when you punched me!"

"..." Nami sighed "Yea, ok, you're right.."

There was an pause for some time

"A pity that I didn't get my 100 million...although with the dress, crown and gold diamond necklace...I think I reached the 100 million...and I get 150 million from you for not staying 2 days...I'm rich!" Luffy only smiled hearing his old Nami again

"And what did you mean with 'and this is my princess?'" asked Nami curious. Luffy looked to the other way with a grin and a blush.

"Dunno..."

"come on..."

_'The princess is going to be a queen later'_

they lived happily ever after...

**The End**

**...****  
**

**I hope you liked it xD Review pwrease 3=**


End file.
